Rishi Vidyadhar
'17 Sep 2012' - We believe more in form which we can see and not realize the power of formless He talked about physics' theory of dark matter, the energy between the bodies is much more than energy of the bodies (not so sure about the exact statement he said) Sun is round because the space around it makes it round. (add more to this, i don't remember exact ) - He told about how you can know vikrutis in your nadi by kind of thoughts you have thoughts of future - vata vikruti thoughts of past - Pitta thoughts of laziness - Kapha thoughts about doubts - aama - The knowledge point is "Be 100% in what you do" and not "Give your 100%" When you are using you one sense 100%, It gets the power of other 4 senses too. If you are on phone with someone and you are listening 100%, you can tell what that person is doing, what clothes is he person wearing etc etc - There are two types of devotion towards the Guru: Radha and Meera Radha - Doing all your duties as well as being devoted to the Guru Meera - Surrendering yourself completely to the Guru (add to this too) - To maintain every relationship, you have to compromise. Do not get into confrontation and take a stand. Put forth your views, listen to others and find out a middle path. If you are taking a stand, you are holding on. Let go! Always put love above everything else. Love is Supreme! *Your relationships get affected because of you - your desires, habits, samskaras and doubts *centeredness, which is the goal of spirituality, is attained only when there is a balance of all the seven elements in the body. dont bother about there names - even i dont remember them. Ayurveda helps to balance them and without ayurveda it is impossible to attain the highest, or why else guruji would start sri sri ayurveda? *When you progress on spiritual path many secrets are revealed to you. You can change your nadi - prakruti , i.e. balance the doshas, within one breathe if you know how to *Number of times you take sahaj mantra is an indication of your spiritual progress, as you progress the number of time you take sahaj mantra decreases from 3->2->1 and then you just close your eyes and you will slip into meditation. If you have to take 3 mantra to get into meditation then you still are crawling on path forget about running :P *your efforts should be to become effortless - when you are completely in the present moment the things you have to do in the next moment come to you in this moment. The seed of all knowing is in you, you have to nurture it by sadhana, seva, satsang, sri sri ayurveda, smile, surrender.... :). He told that he never put effort in intro talks he put efforts to increase his satva. '18 Sep 2012' AJ RISHIJI KUCH ALAG MACHAU MOOD MAIN the - Those who didnt come missed witnessing a rishi playing with devotees though siddhis :P *He was talking on one consciousness among everyone. Then he gave practical demonstration of it:). He filled the room with fragrances!!!!!!!!! One by one he switched from one fragrance to other - rose, mogra... then he cured pains, in back, head and leg, of two people. Then he increased the fire element and made people hungry and then increased the water element and satisfied the hunger :). *He talked about how you being happy makes people around you happy or person whom you think about happy and how person you complain about creates discomfort in the relationship since it is one consciousness! *some of the bullets on which discussion took place- *Comforts which you work for gives you discomfort - e.g. nano is sufficient as a car but wanting an audi causes you to work more to earn money and then spend on its servicing *Aahar shuddhi satva vruddhi se hi karya siddhi hoti hain *Fake it till you make it do it till you become it *Saleel bhaiya raised point about volunteers getting stressed due to seva on which rishiji told us to walk the path of karma yoga - the purpose of seva is to bring you in present moment but what volunteers do is thinking about future while doing seva. He told us to gain knowledge on karma yoga *Whenever you are with realized people you should only talk about what you want and it will start happening, people tell what is happening and that increases in their life. This is the secret of asking something from guruji *He talked about shreyas - working for your happiness and preyas - working for others happiness. If there is a conflict between then you should choose shreyas! Added Later He also said that one movie takes away the merit of 20 sahaj meditations...b'coz the impression backlog is so huge.....so if we watch one movie in a week ..& we have done 14 sahaj( provided we do 2 per day) in that week ...so we are still in debt of impressions......he said that what entertainment do u get out of movies...we just copy...and too alll teh negativity.....cheating ,violence....extravagant fashions...... then sm1 asked that there are good movies too like "PEACEFUL WARRIOR" he asked all the ppl present... "Telll me who amongst u alll has implemented even a single thing out of any movie" ....no 1 raised a hand....except rishiji himself....the movie taught him that through committment u can overcome ur handicaps......... we always c ppll fighting in the parks and no 1 singing a llovely romantic song and dancing as shown in movies/////// then karishma asked ..what abt good movies like 'BARFI" which give us happiness....rishiji said///// this perception of urs defies all the teachings of gurudev ....... "When u r the source of joy ,how can sth external give u joy " ........when u perceive joy in an object u r stuck and miserablle.... He repeatedly said... "I am not against watching movies......but take sth out of it and implement in ur llife then only itz worth it..."...... we all babble a lot about knowledge and implement the least bit of it....."IMPLEMENT THE KNOWLEDGE" Regarding saleel bhaiyya's qstn abt need for entertainment he also said that having a solid target is good ..but once u start with action forget abt it and just work without being affected by the results.... Throughout the session he laid major emphasis on removing the past impressions...he exemplified this saying..."There are 12 nakshatraas and 9 planets, so a person can be affected in 108 waysby them....understand that each combination is like a folder with some of ur past impressions stored in it and there is one folder called "AS U WISH"........now whatever troubles we face in life are due to our past karmas and their impressions....by sahaj we delete the impressions and the folders start getting empty so whatever follder has to open at watever time of life according to planetary configurations open up and .....with sahaj either the impressions are neglligiblle or wiped out...so the planetary config has no or minimum effect on u.....and therez one key to unlock the "AS U WISH " folder......"INCREASE UR SATTVA.... more u increase it more u can acess it. Chinmay's Awesome Interpretation on : one consciousness: He meant that even if we have different bodies and we perceive everybody as different from us, we are actually a part of one consciousness. For ex. all the waves of oceans may think that it is different from the other waves, but from higher perspective, we know that they are part of same ocean. Intellectually, i understand it or atleast i think that i understand it. But without experiential understanding its just bookish knowledge and just a way to flaunt our ego that I know this :P. Don't aim to understand everything, do meditation (Kriya will help in it) and you will experience it. :) doshas: another interpretation is that: It is important and we should take care of our health, but we should not be obsessed with something which is changiong. Our aim should be to attain that which is eternal. :) 20th Sep 2012 In morning we had awesome Ganesh Homa and later in the night iitians had a special rapid fire session of 10mins :) *How can we be like you - so much knowledge and such strong faith? - Be doing nothing. do 2 sahaj daily and you will find that your faith is increasing. With meditation you would be more in present moment and the more you are in present moment the knowledge required at that moment will come to you. Intellect is powerless. *What is the best way of doing work? doing the action and not bothering about the results. When you are not bothered by the results you are more in present moment and do the best possible work. Number of registrations are just to give a direction to your work, dont keep it in your head *I become feverish when i have to do many things, is there a quick fix? - Do one thing at a time *How to increase discipline? - by being disciplined. whatever you want to do can be done only by doing :). Another way of increasing discipline is by being with disciplined people! Entire Yog Vasistha talks about two things majorly - Self Effort and company of Wise people. *I tend to run away from difficulties? - dont facebook it face it. Do your sadhana it will give you strength to face it